Aching Wounds
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: Major Carter is not one to take to fear quickly since her job is to fight Aliens on other planets. So SGC worries when she panics at the phone call of a desperate young 13 year old leaving them to discover a part of Sam they didn’t know.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I own nothing  
  
Aching Wounds  
  
Prologue  
  
She didn't understand why everything was happening so quickly. This was the day she was dreading. The day that her past caught up with her. The day that all her lies came foreword...with that call from the girl she missed the most. She didn't want to have to tell the rest of SG-1 about her past, but then the day came. Where Major Samantha Carter was forced to step back, and Allison Rosenfield came forword to save Earth, again, but with a different enemy. Demons.  
  
Chapter One  
  
General Hammond watched as SG-1 walked out of the Stargate looking drained and some injured.  
  
"Debriefing as soon as you have been cleared through the Infirmary," Hammond ordered and they started walking.  
  
"Major," A soldier said and the girl of the group looked at him.  
  
The girl was Major Samantha Carter, the science expert of SG-1, who currently had a fractured wrist.  
  
"You have a phone call," The soldier said.  
  
"From who?" She asked as SG-1 also waited with her.  
  
"A girl named Kailie, ma'am," The soldier said.  
  
"Foreword it to my office," Sam said.  
  
"Carter!" O'Neill yelled after her remembering her injury that she was ignoring.  
  
Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Jack O'Neill watched as Sam ran as fast as she could to her office.  
  
"Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack.  
  
"No clue," Jack said as they walked towards the infirmary confused.  
  
Sam answered the phone on the first ring.  
  
"Kailie, what's wrong?" Sam asked closing her door and sitting.  
  
"They're..they're back....They...god," The young girl on the other end was crying.  
  
"Kai, calm down and talk to me. Who's back?" Sam asked dreading the answer.  
  
The girl took in a breath calming herself but her voice still revealed tears, "The cult. They killed them all."  
  
"Kai are you hurt?" Sam asked standing.  
  
"I think I busted some ribs, and I got sward cuts on my back," Kailie said. "I've had worse."  
  
"Call me on my cell and we'll talk as I walk okay?" Sam said.  
  
"Okay," The girl said then the line broke.  
  
3 seconds later Sam's cell was going off, and so was Sam.  
  
"How long will it take you to get to the Sanctuary?" Sam asked as she headed towards General Hammond's office.  
  
"Hour tops," Kailie said. "Look you don't need to come down he-"  
  
"Kailie I have to. You're my responsibility ever since your-" Sam faltered a second as she saw Jack staring at her, "Since your dad died. Hold on a second," She put down her cell, "Where's the General?"  
  
"Debriefing room. He sent me to find you," Jack said and they started walking.  
  
"Kailie what happened to Collin?" Sam asked ignoring Jack's look.  
  
"Collin's dead. Along with Jake and Adam," Kailie said biting back tears again.  
  
Sam paused in the hallway making Jack stop too, "Adam and Collin are dead?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw it," Kailie said. "It's hell over here. The witches and the warriors are gone, and as usual, everyone's turning a blind eye. It's honestly pissing me off."  
  
"Relax. Go to the sanctuary. Stay there with Jessica until I come there okay?" Sam said.  
  
"How long?" Kailie asked.  
  
"4 hours tops," Sam said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sam started walking at a quicker pace than usual.  
  
"Care to explain Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not really," Sam said walking into the debriefing room. "Sir I'm requesting leave for a week."  
  
"Under what circumstances Major?" Hammond asked.  
  
"None of witch I can say sir," Sam said. "If I can't have it then I'm going to have to resign here and now."  
  
"Carter are yo-" Jack started but Sam cut him off.

"I need to know now sir. It's a family emergency," Sam said desperately.  
  
"With whom?" Hammond said and Sam took in a breath.  
  
"My daughter," Sam said. "I need to go."  
  
"SG-1 will accompany you," Hammond said confused.  
  
"Fine. Can I go?" Sam said then winced at the sound in her voice, "Sir?"  
  
"Leave granted. I expect an explanation when you return," Hammond said.  
  
"Fine," Sam said then took off everyone following.  
  
"You're acting very strange Carter," Teal'c said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you have a daughter?" Daniel asked as they walked into the elevator.  
  
"Because there are some things you wouldn't understand," Sam said.  
  
"Such as?" Jack asked.  
  
"Wait till we're on a plane, then we'll talk," Sam said taking out her cell phone.  
  
"Major-" Sam cut Jack off by silencing him.  
  
"Andy, It's Alli. I need a plane to the Heights," Sam said and everyone looked at her, "Yeah the Cult's back.....Adam, Jake, And Collin plus probably Melinda and the rest of em.....5 minutes."  
  
She hung up and the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Okay Alli. Lead the way," Jack said and Sam silently cursed.  
  
A/N: It gets better in the following chapters. Review please- Kailie


	2. Chapter Two

(Samantha Carter's POV)

"Jack drive to the airport," I said as my cell rang and we got my car, me in the front passenger seat, "Yeah?"

"Mom," It was Kailie, "Bad idea. Sanctuary has been kicked. Leanna and Gillian escaped. We're heading to Brooks' place."

"Brooks? Are you sure you can trust him?" I asked and I could feel the concerned looks on me. "Look Kailie I think you 3 should head to the hospital. You're hurt and the cult can't get you there. Worst comes to worse call your aunt."

"Mom! Am I suppossed to waltz in there and explain that some demons that hate my guts did this to me?" Kailie said.

"Use common sense Kai. Say you got in a fight rather than the demons. Half the truth. If it comes down to worse call Jake and he'll come take care of you," I said, "Just get somewhere safe until I can come there."

"Too late," I heard Kailie mutter.

"Too late my ass. Get-" I started then I heard yelling and the sound of swards clanging.

"Shi-" Kailie started then the line went dead.

"God damn it," I said tossing my phone on the dashboard, "Jack, gun it."

"Explain now Major," Jack said as he pressed onto 50 MPH.

"About 5 years ago I lived with Kailie-" I started.

"Your daughter?" Daniel asked me.

I smiled as I handed them my wallet with her picture in there, "Yeah. I did the same thing we do at SGC except without pay and not aliens."

"What then?" Daniel said as Teal'c handed him the pictures. "She 13?"

"Yes, and....what happened was....." I struggled on how to explain this without-

Without what? Sounding crazy?

"Look Allison Rosenfield was a different person. She was married with two twin daughters and had a husband who knew what went bump in the night. Demons to be more specific. It's all in the past now," I said looking out the window.

"It seems not if you're rushing back Major," Teal'c said.

"What happened to Allison?" Jack asked and I could tell he felt bad for asking.

"Her husband, Alex, died because of what he was. He was a hunter basically. His mother was what you called a Slayer- a girl chosen to fight the demons and stuff, so he did as his mother did since this cult of demons killed his mother. In the end the family all fought and then Alex and Kyanna died," I said fighting back tears at the thought. "I left Kailie with some of Alex's friends so they could help her control her power and now they came after her there."

"And it's only a matter of time till they come for you. So now they'll have to deal with all of us," Jack said as he parked my car and we all got out.

I saw Andy running over.

"We've lost connection with the three," Andy said as all of us walked to his plane.

"What about the rest of C-WAV?" I asked as we reached the plane.

"The cult is mounting up big time. By the time the sun rises in Maryland Heights the town will wake up to about 50 of us dead on the streets," Andy said.

"Get us there ASAP," I said then we all got in and flew off.

When we got off the plane my cell rang.

"Where are you?" I asked Kailie right away.

"St. Johns Mercy. Jake's my doctor," Kailie said.

"What room?" I asked as we got the keys to the rental car.

"332," Kailie said.

"Be there in 5," I said.

"Luv ya," Kailie said then we hung up.

"You want us to wait here?" Jack asked me as we parked in the hospital parking lot.

"You all can come. I can tell you want to meet Kailie, sir," I smirked as we walked in.

I saw Jake down the hallway walking.

"Jake!" I called and he turned around smiling.

"Hey Alli-Girl," he said and we hugged. "Good to know you and your daughter still get in trouble regularly. Who's the group?"

"Friends. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c," I said as he led us to Kailie's room. "How is she?"

"Sward cuts on her back are good to go just as long as she doesn't move much, and she should stay stationary with the 2 cracked ribs she has," Jake explained as we walked in.

"One more and I would have tied your record," Kailie smirked from the bed.

"Don't remind me," I said hugging her and kissing Kai's forehead. "How's school?"

"One prank per month as you prescribed," Kailie said smirking. "Egged Principal Hemery's car."

"How much time?" I asked her.

"No detentions since they couldn't prove it," Kailie said.

"Alright," I said smiling at her before turning to Jake. "So, how long till we bust outta here?"

"Give me about 20 minutes and I'll have you out of here. I'll get the papers," Jake smirked walking out.

"Good. Any longer and I'd have to kill myself," Kailie said swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and sitting up. "Who's the what?"

"Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. Guys this is Kailie. Where's the wicked duo?" I asked Kailie.

"Lost em on the way here," Kailie said quietly as she put on her jacket, "We're down to nothing besides 2 witches. We can call As-"

"No," I said defiantly. "We are not calling your cousins no matter what."

"Well then we better get the hell out of here before we get everyone in this room killed," Kailie said.

"Not on my watch," I said then Jake walked back in.

"Look the sun's rising so I'd get Kai some sleep Alli. Then I'd get you some sleep along with these 3 guys here," Jake handed me a bag, "Pain relief meds for Kai and some other stuff you'll need," he turned to Kailie, "I'm not going to see you for awhile right?"

"Sure as hell nope not. I hate hospitals," Kailie said standing.

"Not the only one," Jack said.

"As usual," I muttered. "Thanks."

"Wait. Carter get you're wrist checked out," Jack said.

"Sir," I started.

"That's an order," Jack said and I sighed.

10 minutes later, we all walked to the car and gathered around.

"We're good until the next sundown. Where are we headed?" I asked.

"First how about you explain in more details what we're going up against Sam," Daniel said.

"Demons. More powerful and faster than average humans. Can whoop Alien boy's ass over here," Kailie said.

"Watch it," I told her and she put up her hands in surrender.

"And vamps," Kailie said. "What did Jake give you?"

I looked in the bag and pulled out the meds along with a dagger, a wallet, and a few spells.

"Ooo. Gimme," Kailie said taking the spells.

"Nerd," I smirked earning me a glare. "Sir, do you want to get a hotel, head back to Colorado, or just get some food and talk first?"

"My opinion is to get the hell out of here," Jack said. "These things are after you and your daughter, Sam. Take care of her."

I remembered suddenly about Jack's son who died. So I guess we could relate.

"Then eventually you can kill those sons of bitches and kick their asses for ruining your life. So we'll head back to SGC and talk to the General," Jack said.

"General?" My face paled.

"I am sure that he will find a solution to this problem Major," Teal'c said.

"Mom's not too high up with Army. Or at least Allison isn't," Kailie said with a wolfy grin.

"Don't even get started," I muttered.

"Carter?" Daniel asked.

"Alex kicked a few marines asses cos they would have gotten killed if he hadn't," I said.

"Blame it all on dad," Kailie joked. "You had a part."

"So we keep the Allison part out. You're a part of this team and we'll protect each other no matter if it's against Demons or aliens. And how did you know about Teal'c being an alien?" Jack asked.

"I can sense em. I'm a witch. Mom was one and I took to it," Kailie smirked.

"Thanks so much for telling them that," I said groaning at their looks. "Let's get a flight to SGC then we'll talk."

"Alright," Jack said then picked Kailie off the trunk of the car onto the ground. "Hopefully your kiddo here doesn't piss off Hammond."

"I won't. Don't like military type," Kailie said.

"Then why do you-" Daniel start.

"You aren't military. Jack here's humorous and I could tell if he would, he'd probably go tell the higher ups where to stick it once and awhile. You're normal. And Teal'c here can open a major can of whoop ass on anyone. Plus he looks like he could have actually handed dad his own ass once and awhile," Kailie said.

"Teal'c could not take down your dad," I said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Could so," Kailie said.

"Doubt it," I said.

"Your husband could kick Teal'c's ass?" Jack asked. "Damn."

"You're dad was the son of a slayer. Usually that power doesn't go to guys, but he inherited some of it. Teal'c wouldn't win," I said Turning on the car as all the doors closed.

"He could so," Kailie said.

"You wish," I said

SG-1 Laughed as it continued.


End file.
